Search for Your Love
by Storm-Maker
Summary: A perfect future set in Crystal filled with love between the predicted King and Queen. However, something has set a ripple in time, disrupting all as it should have been but this new obstacle can't be defeated like past villains.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the way I chose to use these characters

Authors Beginning Note: To reduce confusion I will be using the following names (cause each character has like 50 names) : Usagi, Mamaro, Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei, Rini, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, ect…and if there's more I'll let you know in the future.

This story was created because I wanted to justify my favorite pairing cause I know some people don't quite go for it (that would be my compeitive side coming out...meow). It's meant to be short, but if someone feels they'd like to take my story when it's finished and elaborate on it or add a sequel, post me and I'll let you know if its a 'yay' or 'nay'. :P

* * *

**Search For Your Love**

**Destiny**

* * *

A full two years had passed. Things had moved on as if nothing had happened. As if the world hadn't been on the brink of destruction. As if their only saviors hadn't been reduced to three strangers and one teenage girl on the verge of falling apart. All was right. Things were moving forward and people were living their lives. Well, maybe perhaps all wasn't quite perfect as it should be.

"Don't you think she's been acting a little strange?" Mina asked, sipping her fruit smoothy through a straw. All four original inner senshi sat together, troubled by their friend Usagi. Ami sat back and sighed.

"Well, I did think it was odd when she told Mamoru that she had to study for a test instead of going out on a date. She even passed it the first time with a decent score."

"She seems so distant. She's been strangely…not clutzy. Not that that's a bad thing but, it doesn't seem like her." Mina commented, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"I was talking to Luna the other day and even she admits that Usagi has been acting odd, and its been going on quite a while, ever since the 'Sailor Wars'" Artemis said. All the girls cringed. Being killed and having one's seed harvested like theirs had been was an experience they hardly like to mention. Especially when they thought about how Sailor Moon had to fight Galaxia almost completely defenseless and alone. Ami looked out at the window and to the crowds of passing people.

"Has she said anything about it since 'Its' happened?" Rei questioned. Everyone denied having heard of anything beyond Usagi recounting of the tale after the Starlights had left.

"Maybe to Mamoru?" Lita said aloud with hope, but the others shook their heads in doubt.

"Usagi hasn't been seeing a lot of him lately." Artemis said. This weighed even more heavily on their hearts.

"I suppose it's only logical. She suffered through a lot. Everything she held dear to her fell apart and she had to watch us…well…and then having to fight Galaxia. Its not like she can go to a phsycologist for this sort of thing. Maybe what she really needs is to talk but she doesn't know how." Ami said, trying to analyze the situation. They all sat back in the booth, lost in dismal thoughts about how best to solve this and of horrific memories.

Then Rei asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Do you think she knows?" They all turned to Artemis who gave a cat's shrug.

"If she does, she hasn't said anything to Luna." They all sighed- at a loss as to what could be troubling Usagi.

* * *

**Setsuna** felt it. A tiny ripple, a very small change that- if she had been completely absorbed in her work (which was not unusual)-she wouldn't have noticed. But she did. A Shift in time had been created and she didn't like it one bit. Without causing suspicion, she wrapped up the paper work she had been doing, shut down the computer, and left the office. No one bothered to stop and questioned her.

Strolling down the streets she stepped into an abandoned ally (except by the rats and flea infested cats) and she completely disappeared from this time, dimension, and plane of existence.

All the way to the Time Gates. Huge gates, formidable in every way and the one palce Pluto felt completely safe and at home. Her staff at hand, Sailor Pluto stepped into the gates and was placed into the deadly time stream to the ripple's scource…the future. A blinding light forced her to raise dher arms and protect her eyes. When she opened them, it definitely wasn't what she expected.

"I don't see anything amiss. Could I have been mistaken?" She moved through the grassy hillside of Neo-Crystal Tokyo, enjoying the peace of everything. A world as it should be where no evil resided- detesting with their very bodies the very purity of the one who protected the lush earth.

"Sailor Pluto. We weren't expecting you." Neo-Queen Serenity and her King had been walking from a picnic and stopped to greet her. She immediately kneeled in front of the royal court.

"I had not expected to come back myself, but I thought I felt a time rift and came to investigate."

"Setsuna, we are like family, there is no need to kneel in front of us. It only you, Haruka and Michiru do so." Pluto nodded and stood up.

"It is our way of paying our respects. It's only proper." She closely examined the two and felt an odd knot in her stomach. It seems that while the rift was not created because of a villainous threat, but of something else. As she followed them to the Crystal Palace, all became clear what had happened and Pluto realized one of her greatest mistakes.

* * *

**Usagi **stood in front of the mirror, looking into her glammed up image. Luna sat on the beed looking in approval. A simple blue dress that matched her dark blue eyes flowed over her body. A simple sweetheart halter dress made of a glittery blue, reminding her of the night sky. She had found silver moon earring on sale at a pawn shop that she had bought for the occasion and those dangled from her ears. Most rarely of all, her hair which was worn in two buns on top of her head was pulled back into a simple high ponytail, held by a decorative hair scrunchy.

"I really do think you have matured in your looks Usagi." Luna commented. She couldn't disagree. It seems she had started filling out a little more and her frame was less 'stick' and more of a full slender. She sighed.

_I can't think of a time Mamrou has ever wanted to take me out on a serious date like this…he even made reservations at that local restaurant uptown…its kinda fun getting dressed up like this…it better be worth it…especially since Michiru had it picked out especially for me on her last day before going back to Europe for her concerts… _

"Usagi! Have you been listening to me?"

"Of course Luna."

"Than you'd know that Mamoru is already waiting for you at the door and has been for the past few moments and you don't even have your shoes on." Luna sweat dropped as Usagi suddenly came home from her musings and was scrambling everywhere to hurry.

Serena sat down in the dimly lit room across from Darien, trying very hard to not drop anything down her front-like usual. She fidgeted with her spaghetti and water glass.

_Why am I so nervouse…its just mamo-chan…its nothing new…not really…it must be the restaurant…because we've never been to anywhere so fancy together before…_

Little benownst to her was that her private date was not all that private. Not far away certain faces could be made out. A certain crowd dressed up in outfits of the restaurant workers, trying to get as close to the couple as possible. Haruka rolled her eyes as Lita and Rei argued over who was going to take a cute guys order, Michiru was flirting dangerously with a strange guy at the bar as she acted as its tender in the far end of the room, Mina argued with the chef about the proper way of cooking something or another and Ami tried to resolved the chaos.

"Is there anything I can get for you two? Dessert perhaps?" Haruka frowned as Usagi didn't even look up from her plate. Sweets almost always got her attention.

"How about a couple slices of pie. Anything." Mamaru said in reply, not taking his eyes off of Usagi. She blushed as she caught him looking at her and Haruka went to the kitchen.

"Mina, will you stop it!" She hissed. The brown haired and prideful girl huffed and shrugged at the cook.

"What's new?"

"He's going to give it to her any moment. I can tell." This got her attention. True to Hotaru's instincts, Mamaru stood up. The six girls stopped what they were doing. They all held their breath as he kneeled in front of Usagi, holding her hands.

"I can't hear! What are they saying?" Lita complained. They all snuck a little closer.

"Wait! Usagi! I must speak with you." Suddenly Setsuna burst through and was in front of Usagi, a sense of urgency about her.

"Setsuna! Do you think it could wait, I was about to make an important…"

"I'm sorry Mamaru, but it will have to wait. I'll make sure she gets home safely." Setsuna gracefully escorted the confused Usagi out of the restaurant before anyone could come out of their stupor. Mamaru stood up, his one hand in his pocket before withdrawing it and asking for the check.

"It's not like she's going to say no, but still." Mamaru whispered under his breath. He truly looked like someone who had expected to win a race and twisted their ankle mid-way.

Lita, Mina, Ami and Rei collapsed at the extreme anti-climax. Haruka and Michelle locked eyes, their thoughts identical.

_It must be something serious for Pluto to interrupt the course of time this dramatically…_

* * *

**Usagi** couldn't figure it out.

_I'm so calm now…like a weight was lifted off of me…was he going to…it seemed like it…but I dunno…would I have said yes…of course I would have…Rini proved that a long time ago…but still…I'm only 18…maybe that's what's wrong…it's so rushed…_

Deep in her heart she knew she was covering the truth with useless lies.

"Setsuna, where are we going?" The older woman looked down at the young queen. It was fun to travel time and see her at different stages in life. She chose to stay in this time however because this was a time when she could be of use to her princess. She almost felt like a mentor. That and Usagi was in her most interesting transition of life. A balance between adult-hood and her teen years. Not too long and she would become queen.

"There was a time ripple." Usagi stopped. Setsuna stopped and turned back to face her, smiling.

"It's not quite what you think." Usagi couldn't have been more confused. She trailed after the woman, lost in quizzical thought and nearly drowned Setsuna in endless questions. When Usagi found herself at her own front porch, she was even more confused.

"But aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Inside." Usagi stepped through and let her in.

"Oh! Usagi! I wasn't expecting you home so soon. How was your date? I see you have a friend?"

"I'm Setsuna. Pleased to meet you. I'm actually here to help Usagi with some of her homework."

"Oh! Wonderful! I just wish I would have known, I would have made cookies…" Setesuna politely put her off and had Usagi bring her to her room. She pulled up a chair and sat down in her sophisticated manner as Usagi nearly plopped down on her bed.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked. Setsuna stopped and considered her options and decided Luna should be in on what she had to say. Luna after all was Usagi's appointed mentor by the Millenium Queen herself.

"Luna, what I have to say doesn't leave this room without Usagi's permission. Also, I would ask that you don't interrupt at any point for any reason." Luna nodded gravely, realizing that what ever Setsuna had to say must be very important for her to be this serious.

"Usagi, remember when you first came to the Time Gate and I told you that people aren't meant to know the future?"

"But we had to." Setsuna held a hand up to stop further comment before resting it back in her lap.

"Yes. That was a special case, but remember what I also said?" Usagi thought back but drew a blank.

"I also said that the future's that could be seen were the futures most likely to come true, not what was set to be for certain. I didn't stress that enough. Maybe if I had...well...never mind. Now, I have another question."

"Okay." Usagi sat and fidgeted in her blue dress.

"Do you love Mamaro?" Her head shot up in surprise.

"Of course I do. You should know that. You've lived in the future and seen it." Setsuna shook her head.

"Let me rephrase my question. Do you love Mamaro of your own free will or because you think that you have to because of destiny?" Usagi sat, shocked. Her heart pounded painfully against her breast.

"I love Mamaro. It's our destiny. We've loved each other since…the Silver Millennium. Besides, if we don't get married, Rini won't be born." She almost begged. She wanted to deny what her heart was shouting at her.

"Usagi, what I think is that you love mamaro. He's a very important person to you. You both care about each other deeply and I don't hesitate to think that you would give each other's lives for one another. I also think that you two are not IN love with one another." Usagi sat and let the truth overwhelm her. Suddenly it was as if she had been freed from one burden, but another was slowly letting itself down on her shoulders.

"Usagi, when I showed you that future, it was the most likely future to come about considering the circumstances. It was one of thousands of possible futures to peace and prosperity of the world. Then it was disrupted. Chaos came to our part of the Universe. There had been a possibility of it coming, but it seemed almost certain that it wouldn't happen. The future I had seen showed the Sailor Stars in a Universe close to ours and defeating Galaxia there, but instead they came here, for some reason or another. Because they came they ultimately changed the course of this planets future in a way none thought would happen."

"What did they do?" Usagi whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Usagi, I went to the future. I saw Neo-Crystal Tokyo as it should be."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I saw you. Usagi, you were content with life, but you weren't happy like you once were in your future." A paus floated in the air.

"That's not all, is it?" Usagi said, knowing full well that the next thing that was said would change everything completely. Setsuna wouldn't look up as she said what she did next.

"There wasn't…Small Lady…she didn't exist." Usagi froze, tears falling.

"But…but…that's impossible…why? What happened?"

"Usagi, it's because you're not in love with Mamaro anymore, but Seiya Kou."

"But…Chibi-usa…"

"Usagi, you have to choose who you truly want to be with and remain dedicated to that decision or else Rini will never be born. Of course, even if you choose Seiya, she could be born. She will be a little different, but she will still have the same soul. That part of life can't be changed." Usagi sat in disbelief.

"It is for reasons like this that no one is supposed to see the future. People become slaves to what they are supposed to be and become miserable, only to unknowingly change their future again into a darker one."

"But, that's ridiculouse! Seiya and I are just friends. That's all we ever were." Usagi sobbed.

"Usagi, if that's true, than I will believe you, but if it isn't you have to do something about it before Rini is gone forever." Setsuna stood up, feeling horrible, and letting herself out into the enclosed night sky.

"I know you two are there." Instantly Haruka and Michelle emerged from the shadows.

"We heard most of it." Michelle said quietly.

"Then you know the challenges that she faces. It's something she's never had to do before. It's not like there's a villain that we can help her vanquish. This is a matter of her heart and hers is deeply torn. And confused."

"She is our Princess, we won't abandoned her…even if it means being happy with _him._" Haruka said the last part bitterly.

"You two must not interfere with her decision unless she asks you to. This is going to be one of the biggest choices she may have to make in her life. Stay close, she'll need your support. The others might not understand right away."

"But, Setsuna, will choosing Seiya really…" Setsuna looked them both in the eyes and sadly shook her head.

"This has been something that has been building far too long. I don't know what will happen. Right now, to even attempt time travel may be perilouse. I don't know if I could come back to the right dimension. No future is set any more. We will all have to watch as the future comes. It is completely in her hands." Setsuna took her leave, and after a moment, so did the other two.

Usagi slowly stood up, swallowing the tears rolling down her eyes. She let the dress fall to the floor and pulled on her pajama's. They looked like they should have been worn by a cuddly child, not a teeneager, but no matter how old Usagi seemed to get, she stilled remained innocent and pure.

_Rini...what have I done...have I killed you...I thought...I thought I could ignore it...push it aside...but it's true...what Setusna said was true...I'm not in love with Mamaro...I haven't been...for a long time...when I first got him back after the battle...I was so over-joyed...I thought nothing could part us...it felt right...safe...I thought...but no...she was completely right...I knew it...but I didn't want to admit it...is it too late..._

"Oh Luna, what am I going to do?" Usagi let her hair down, and brushed it but didn't bother to pull it into its usual style. Carefully, she pulled her earrings out and set them in her jewelry box.

Just then, something caught her eye. Just as Setsuna had predicted Rini's slim chance of existence, it seemed to happed in reality. There, in her picture of her, Mamaro, and…that was the problem. It was just the two of them. Rini's face had vanished.

_Rini...what have I done...what have I done...everything that has happened...sure you were a pian...but I never wnated this...never..._

She dropped into her bead, clutching the picture tightly and sobbing. Luna was, for almost the first time, at a loss on advice. Instead she snuggled in by the deeply forlorn Princess. In the deep blue sea of the heavens, a bright red star in a distant corner of the galaxy twinkled brightly before going completely out.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note: **Well, I hope, if nothing else, it gave you all a new perspective...or maybe it was just interesting. Really, I would have liked to have showed Usagi's feelings fully. I think that would require more time and length that I want to expend. I simply want to throw this idea out and so I'm just keeping it short. 


End file.
